


Fast Food and Flirty Boys

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, M/M, They're such dorks, based on my town, fast food au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a summer job at Starbucks and Louis works at the Chipotle next door. They help each other out and fall for each other in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Food and Flirty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in my town the Starbucks and Chipotle are right next to each other and I thought it would be a good AU and this was born. Also I've never been to Chipotle so correct me if anything's wrong.

Harry thought it was incredibly convenient that there was a Chipotle right next to the Starbucks he worked at; he was already obsessed and would surely go there for lunch every day for the summer. He could see it now: he could get Niall to come over and they could drown themselves in burrito bowls.

On his first day on the job, that's exactly what they did. Niall drove over from his job at the music store in town and they walked into an overly air conditioned Chipotle. 

"This is the start of a beautiful summer," Niall said.

"Amen to that." Harry agreed. The line was a little long, but it wasn't too bad. When they got to the front, Harry had already memorized his order. "I'll have a burrito bowl with chicken, no beans."

"Got it." Shit. The boy taking his order was super cute. He looked vaguely familiar, like the upperclassman he knew when he was younger before said upperclassman went away to college.

Niall ordered without a fuss and they found a table to wait at before their food was ready.

"Are you okay?" Niall asked. 

"That guy is really cute," Harry whispered.

"The one taking orders?"

"Yeah. Do we know him?"

"He graduated when we were sophomores; don't remember his name, though."

-

 

A few hours after lunch were the worst hours to be a barista at Starbucks. It was dead, the only sound was the tinny music coming out of the speakers.

Around four, two boys walked in. One of them was the cute Chipotle guy.

"I'll have a coffee frappechino," he said. His friend ordered that Valencia drink that he believed only soccer moms coming home from the gym liked.

"Names?" Harry asked.

"Louis." Louis said.

"Liam." Liam said. Harry had a smile on his face as he made the drinks. Cute Chipotle boy's name was Louis. Maybe they'd get to know each other over the summer.

-

The next few weeks formed a pattern. Harry and Niall ate lunch at Chipotle every day and Louis came into Starbucks every day with Liam at the end of his shift. They started being friendly with each other. Harry and Louis asked each other about their respective jobs and lives. Louis was a drama major and went to a tiny liberal arts college Harry had never heard of. Harry was going to be a senior and knew where he was applying but had no clue what he wanted to do.

"Don't worry too much about your major yet," Louis told him. "Lots of people don't know walking in; you'll figure it out."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Lou."

About an hour after Harry got back from lunch, Louis walked into the neighboring Starbucks.

"It's not four yet," Harry told him.

"I know, but it's ninety six degrees outside. Boss says that if you bring over ten grande frappechinos, we'll give you five default burrito bowls with free guac."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Free guac? Deal. You'll have those frappes in half an hour."

Harry carried the drinks over with Niall, who had the day off and was hanging around to keep him company. When they entered the Chipotle, Louis nodded. He brought out the burrito bowls and thanked them. "Boss says you guys get employee discount when you come in for lunch tomorrow."

"You're a lifesaver, Louis." Niall said. "See you at four."

-

Harry would never admit it to anyone but Niall, but he had a growing crush on Louis. Niall's advice mostly consisted of either asking him out or sucking his dick, neither of which Harry would do. He was waiting for the perfect moment.

"Perfect moment?" Niall said. "No such thing. Ask him when he comes in here tomorrow with that Liam guy. If you do it, I'll drive you anywhere you want."

"You already do that," Harry said.

"Shut up. As your fantastic friend who never asks for gas money, I'm telling you to ask him out. If he says yes, just don't take him to Chipotle." Harry laughed.

-

Harry was so nervous about telling Louis that he almost went across the street to Subway for lunch, but Niall dragged him into Chipotle. "You don't want him to think anything is wrong," he said. "You've got to act completely normal."

Harry sighed. "If I see him, I'm gonna lose my nerve."

"Suck it up, H. Remember when I asked Melissa out? I just fucking did it and she said yes. If I can do it, you can do it."

They didn't even have to order since Louis knew exactly what they wanted. Harry and Niall ate their burrito bowls in silence. Harry was able to keep his fear at bay when there was an unexpected rush back at Starbucks. When Louis and Liam came in at four, he could've screamed. They paid and Harry started to make their drinks when an idea came to mind: what if he wrote it on Louis' cup? That was romantic, right? Even better, he wouldn't have to actually say it.

In a moment of courage, Harry wrote go out with me? on Louis's cup. The boys started to sip their drinks. However, Louis looked at the cup's writing and grinned. He let himself in behind the counter.

"That's a yes, Styles."

Harry beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah." Louis leaned in and kissed him, his lips tasting like his coffee frappe. "I'll call you."

"Bye. See you tomorrow." Harry grabbed his phone to call Niall who, once again, had been right.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
